


Regalos

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juubei siente que recibe más de lo que merece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalos

Aunque Kazuki aún está en el pasillo, Juubei ya notó su presencia y aguarda con paciencia, escuchando el apenas perceptible sonido de sus cascabeles y sus pasos ligeros.

Todavía es algo nuevo sentir a Kazuki tan tranquilo y Juubei no se siente listo para abandonar las viejas costumbres, por lo que busca instintivamente cualquier señal de peligro, mas no encuentra ninguna y cuando Kazuki llega al fin a la habitación, Juubei se permite relajarse un poco.

—Buenas tardes, Juubei —dice Kazuki al entrar y junto a él parece llegar un aroma dulce que confunde a Juubei por un momento.

—Kazuki —saluda Juubei, tratando de identificar el olor aun mientras le informa lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas—, dicen que ya terminaron las pruebas y puedo irme. Los resultados estarán la próxima semana.

Kazuki ríe mientras cierra la puerta, como si hubiese notado la ligera molestia en su voz. Juubei no puede evitarlo; aun cuando lo está haciendo por Kazuki, no logra sentirse cómodo en un hospital, siendo examinado por médicos cuyo conocimiento duda y siendo obligado a esperar descansando en una pequeña habitación.

—Oh —pronuncia Kazuki de buen humor, sentándose en la cama muy cerca de él—, y yo que te traje flores.

Así que ese es el aroma. Juubei mueve su cabeza, aceptando el gesto que se siente algo fuera de lugar; es a Kazuki a quien le quedan bien las flores, no a él y que en ese momento él esté allí como un paciente no cambia eso.

—Gracias.

—¿Te gustan? —cuestiona Kazuki en un tono de voz que demuestra que algo lo está divirtiendo.

Juubei actúa sin pensarlo, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia el lugar en el que siente que están las manos de Kazuki, y toma una de las flores, partiendo parte de su tallo para dejarlo lo suficientemente corto antes de acomodarla en el cabello de Kazuki.

Solo puede imaginar a Kazuki con la flor en su cabello, quizás un poco ruborizado como cuando eran niños. Es una pena no poder verlo, pero ese es el justo castigo que recibió y, sabe, no debe lamentarse por ello.

—Sí.

—Me alegra —dice Kazuki, sonriendo contra los labios de Juubei antes de besarlo y Juubei, todavía distraído por el aroma, solo puede corresponderle, sintiendo que está recibiendo constantemente mucho más de lo que merece.


End file.
